


Darling

by NedMalone



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur x Eames - Freeform, Dreamhusbands, Inception - Freeform, M/M, arthur en a marre, eames flirte encore et toujours
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Arthur en a plus que marre des surnoms que lui donne Eames





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, ce texte est court  
> Oui, c'est mal écrit et mal orthographié  
> Oui, ça n'a pas de sens  
> Mais ... je voulais en venir où déjà ?

Arthur était du genre patient. 

En mission, il perdait rarement son sang-froid, prenait son rôle de point-man très au sérieux en effectuant des recherches qui semblaient inutiles aux autres membres de l’équipe (jusqu’à ce qu’elles se révèlent vitales), et savait à force de fréquenter Cobb qu’il valait mieux éviter de se précipiter sans réfléchir sur une cible, sous peine de ressentir des douleurs aigues et immédiates. C’est pour ça que Cobb le choisissait pour presque toutes ses missions. Arthur était un vrai professionnel.  
Mais le domaine où Arthur était le plus patient, sans l’ombre d’un doute, c’était lors des missions qui incluaient -à son plus grand regret- Eames.  
Il l’avait pourtant dit à l’Extracteur, qu’il ne voulait pas travailler avec cette espèce de gamin sur patte, qu’il y avait des tonnes de voleurs qualifiés qui courraient les rues, que Non-Cobb-S’il-te-plait-Ne-Nous-inflige-pas-ça-en-plus-il-est-trop-loin-je-peux-te-nommer-au-moins-40-personnes-plus-fiables-que-lui-en-seulement-20-secondes. Mais non, rien n’y avait fait. C’était Eames que Cobb voulait, et il était déterminé.  
Bien sûr, Arthur et Eames avaient déjà travaillé ensemble. Les meilleurs dans leurs genres se rencontrent fatalement un jour. Et il avait fallu qu’une seule fois, Arthur reprenne Eames sur sa façon de lui donner des surnoms ridicules pour que le voleur s’ingénue à trouver des quolibets puérils à lui affubler à longueur de missions. A chaque coup de darling ou de sweetheart assénés par Eames avec son stupide sourire niais collé sur la face, Arthur bouillait un peu plus intérieurement. Mais lorsque le voleur remarquait l’apparence froide -et feinte- du point-man, il recommençait, encore et encore. Mais que cherchait-il à la fin ?! Une réaction de sa part ?! Cette situation gênait énormément Arthur. Il n’était pas à l’aise avec l’attention, c’était un homme de recherche, réservé, un homme de l’ombre, et prit dans les phares de cet intérêt soudain, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. 

Il en avait parlé à Youssouf, et tout ce qu’il avait pu en tirer était un petit sourire et un regard entendu.  
Ce petit jeu agaçait Arthur au plus haut point. Eames essayait sûrement de le rabaisser devant les autres. Sinon, quelle autre raison à ces surnoms ? Au fond de lui, Arthur avait des soupçons.  
Mais c’était impossible. Complétement absurde. Enfin quand même. Non. Mais peut être que … N’importe quoi, il se faisait des idées. C’était l’idée la plus ridicule qu’il ait eut depuis… depuis… Mais si c’était vrai, ça expliquerait… Serais possible que Eames … Flirte avec lui ?  
Non, il s’inventait des histoires. Eames savait qu’Arthur n’aimait pas être le centre de l’attention, et il jouait seulement avec lui, rien de plus. Et cette idée ne lui pinça pas du tout le cœur. Pas le moins du monde. 

Enfin, une chose dont il était sûr, c’est que ça devait cesser. Arthur irait parler au faussaire le lendemain. C’était plus sûr.  
*********************************  
Et c’est fort de cette résolution qu’Arthur se retrouva devant la chambre d’hôtel d’Eames, le lendemain soir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Le changeur d’apparence lui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Son expression changea immédiatement en voyant le point-man : un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres qui auparavant abordaient une moue neutre, et ses yeux se firent plus doux.  
Avant qu’Arthur ait pu assimiler ce changement d’attitude et ce qu’il impliquait, Eames prit la parole :  
-Je te manquais tant que ça, darling ?  
Arthur serra légèrement les dents. Encore ces maudits surnoms.  
-Justement, c’est de ça que je voudrais parler.  
Eames haussa un sourcil amusé devant la réaction mortellement sérieuse d’Arthur.  
-De ton cruel manque d’attention ?  
-Non, lui répondit Arthur, des « darling » que tu me sors à tout bout de champ. J’en ai marre.  
Le sourire du voleur s’agrandit alors qu’il répond :  
-Oh, ça m’a l’air sérieux tout ça. Entre, on va pas discuter dans le couloir, sweetie.  
Il avait fait exprès d’accentuer le dernier mot, juste pour voir l’expression d’Arthur se durcir encore un peu plus. Celui-ci le suivit dans sa chambre, et Eames s’installa confortablement dans son lit, comme-ci de rien n’était. Etrangement, ça mettait Arthur encore plus en colère.  
-Les surnoms, je veux que tu arrêtes, lança-t-il froidement au faussaire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu’on a pas 5 ans, bordel, Eames ! explosa le point-man. Tes tours puérils, je les ai supportés bien assez longtemps !  
A la surprise d’Arthur, Eames n’éclata pas de rire en lui disant qu’il lui faisait une farce pour le gêner, et ne se moqua pas de lui. Non, il regardait la parure de lit avec une attention feinte et jouait nerveusement avec le drap. Le point-man paniqua légèrement. Et s’il s’était trompé ? Mais c’était impossible.  
-Eames, murmura Arthur, toute sa colère envolée.  
-Arthur, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise, articula le voleur en se relevant. Je voulais… Enfin, j’essayais de voir si…  
Arthur retenait son souffle. Le voleur s’approchait de lui, et chaque mot qu’il lui soufflait le rapprochait plus près de lui. Eames s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il débita d’un coup sec ces paroles :  
-Je t’aime Arthur. Depuis longtemps, à vrai dire. Tu es intelligent, tellement intelligent, tu as quelque chose dans le regard qui me fait frissonner et je t’aime, je t’aime si fort que ça me fait mal de te voir parler avec quelqu’un d’autre, de te voir sourire avec quelqu’un d’autre, je veux que tu sois à moi, que je puisse dire à tout le monde que tu es mon petit ami, je veux te rendre heureux comme jamais tu n’as été heureux, Arthur s’il te plaît réfléchis avant de me dire non, réfléchis mais je ne te force à rien, si tu décides de tourner les talons et de ne jamais plus me parler je comprendrai, si tu as besoin de temps je t’en accorderai, mais s’il te plaît, réponds moi.  
Le point-man était abasourdi. Quelqu’un tenait autant à lui ? Quelqu’un voulait le rendre heureux ? Et pas n’importe qui, c’était Eames, Eames l’aimait et lui il l’aimait, il pouvait se le dire maintenant, il l’aimait. Il vit devant lui les traits du voleur crispés par l’attente, ses pupilles fouillant les siennes.  
Arthur prit les mains d’Eames dans les siennes. Les mains du faussaire s’accrochèrent à lui, désespérées. La bouche d’Arthur essaya de former des mots, mais sa gorge, cette traîtresse, refusa de les laisser sortir, s’agrippant à eux en regardant le point man essayait de se dépêtrer de ses sentiments. Alors, il se fendit d’un large sourire et hocha la tête, lentement, en essayant de faire passer tout l’amour qui était resté cloîtré depuis bien longtemps dans son cœur par ses yeux. Après tout, ils étaient les miroirs de l’âme, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le voleur sourit à son tour et l’enferma dans l’étreinte de ses bras, s’abreuvant par chaque pore de sa peau de la chaleur d’Arthur. Et dans les bras de l’homme qu’il aimait, Arthur se dit qu’il allait être heureux pour un bout de temps


End file.
